


Vagabonds vs Knights

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fighting, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, The Vagabonds - Freeform, madhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Jack of Glòrmhor Feusag is visiting King Ryan and  is very curious about the Vagabonds he speaks about in his letters. Ryan comes up with an idea for the Vagabonds to show off their skills. The Vagabonds are happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagabonds vs Knights

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write more MadHouse stories. I deliver. I honestly really like writing these. Hope you all enjoy.

Fallz walked into the tavern prepared for the normal crowd that gathered in the MadHouse. She was planning to sit in her usually hidden spot, only to be grabbed by Tabi and dragged to her table with many of their other friends. 

“What did I say about hiding?” she said scolding the younger girl. Fallz rubbed the back of her head nervously. 

“Sorry. It’s hard to break old habits. So, how’s the famous Vagabonds doing today?” 

“Alright. Just waiting on our king to show up so the real fun can begin.” Fallz blinked in confusion. 

“Isn’t he busy today?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You guys didn’t hear? King Jack from Glòrmhor Feusag is coming to visit today. The king is planning an event to welcome him.” 

“Seriously?” Cheryl asked jumping in on the conversation. Fallz nodded. 

“Yeah. I still have no idea what the event is, but I’m guessing it’s going to be pretty big since the king of another country is coming.” 

“And how exactly did you come by this information? I haven’t told anyone of the occurrences that would take place today,” a voice said behind Fallz. She jumped and turned to face the king. Her eyes immediately hit the floor. 

“U-Um, the people like to talk, my king. It must have spread from the castle. People don’t usually see me when they're running their mouths until I make my presence known.” Ryan smiled. 

“I see. You must know a lot of things of the people around you.” 

“Not voluntarily.” He laughed and faced his Vagabonds. 

“I planned on telling you all about the event especially since it directly involves you all.” 

“It involves us?” Tats asked getting more interested by the second. 

“Yes, I was hoping to have a few sparring matches between you all and my best knights. I’ve told Jack about you and he’s curious to see what you’re capable. He wants to compare you to his Wardens. Since his wardens won’t be here, I suggested putting you up against my knights and he agreed.” 

“So, you want us with no professional fighting training to take on your knights to see who’s better?” Bailey clarified while walking over and the king nodded. 

“That is if you’re up for it.” 

“Of course we are!” Tabi shouted with excitement. Others nodded in agreement. 

“Oh? I was ready for you all to deny my request.” 

“Well, after what happened with the rebels, some of us were wondering how we would compare against the knights,” a woman, Jess said with a huge grin on her face. 

“Mostly you Jess,” Tabi commented causing the other to stick her tongue at her, “It mostly just sounds like fun.” Ryan chuckled. 

“Excellent. Now, who of you wish to represent the Vagabonds in the sparring matches?” Tabi, Jess, Ness, and Bailey all rose their hands. It was just enough to hold a few sparring matches. “Good. You all will be fighting with training weapons. You receive victory if you can get your opponent to yield. Understood?” They nodded in response. “Great; the sparring matches are tomorrow at noon. I hope you all will be able to attend.” With that, the king left. The Vagabonds that planned on fighting could hold in their excitement. It wasn’t every day you got to spar with the royal knights. Besides, the whole kingdom would be able to see what exactly the Vagabonds were capable of. 

==========

Ryan smiled as he watched Jack enter his throne room. The other king bowed in respect once he was close enough, but Ryan simply rolled his eyes. He walked up to the other king and gave him a quick hug. 

“It’s good to see you old friend. How have you been?” he said. Jack chuckled. 

“Things have been well. However, it is nice to have a little break. I visited Uilebheist Làraidh on my way here.” 

“Really? How’s Jeremy?” 

“He’s doing fine. He may be young, but he shows promise of being a wonderful king. He did just get married.” 

“I heard. I need to send him a gift to congratulate him.” Jack laughed while thinking about what Ryan could possibly give Jeremy as a gift. 

“Enough about me. How have you been? You seem happier after the rebellion you had.” 

“You could say that. I managed to find some very loyal citizens and they have become like a family. I find myself spending time with them when I can. Helps relieve the stress of the crown.” 

“That sounds amazing. I can’t wait to meet them.” 

“You will during the sparring matches tomorrow. A few of them are participating. You can see what they’re capable of.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

============

The arena was filled with townspeople ready to see the sparring matches unfold. Everyone was excited to finally be able to see the Vagabonds in action. The Vagabonds themselves were just excited to see their friends fight against the knights. They planned on cheering them on through thick and thin. Even if one of them lost, they would celebrate back at the tavern for the job well done. King Ryan and Jack sat in the Podium and watched as the crowd’s excitement grew. Ryan slowly stood up and placed his hand up. The crowd grew silent. The king grinned. 

“I would like to welcome you all today to the sparring matches of the year. Before we begin, I would like to give a special welcome to my dear friend King Jack Pattillo of Glòrmhor Feusag.” The crowd cheered and Jack gave a small wave in thanks. “Now, as you are all aware, a month ago I was saved from rebels thanks to a group that now goes by the Vagabonds. I’m sure you’ve been wondering what they are capable of. Today you shall receive your answers. I present to you a few members of the Vagabonds!” 

Tabi, Jess, Bailey, and Ness walked out into the arena with training weapons in their hands. The crowd cheered them on, but their fellow Vagabonds and MadHouse guests were the only cheers they truly cared about. The king quieted the cheers once again. 

“Now you may be thinking who should go against these proud warriors? Even though they do not have any professional training, they were able to take out an army of rebels. Well, who better to face them but our best knights?” 

The crowd cheered as the knights walked out. They wore training clothes instead of army. Their eyes were filled with seriousness instead of the playfulness that filled the Vagabonds’. They were here to win while the Vagabonds were there to have some fun. The king inwardly chuckled. This was going to turn out better than he thought. 

“May the first combatants step forward!” 

Jess stepped forward as the others stepped back. The crowd took notice of the paint that decorated her face. It was in the shape of a skull. Ryan smirked in appreciation. A knight stepped forward and became unwavered at the skull paint. 

“Raise your swords!” 

The two rose their swords in front of their faces. Jess was giving the knight an evil smirk. He grip faltered on his sword, but he quickly tightened it. Both of them looked up to the king awaiting his signal to fight. The crowd waited in anticipation. The king slowly gave the signal and the fight began. Jess grinned and charged in to attack the knight. The knight immediately went defensive and blocked many of the attacks, but Jess was relentless. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. He was about to attack until he saw her face once more. The paint made her seem like a demon coming for his soul. He froze in fear as Jess struck him in the shoulder. He fell and had the training sword placed under his neck. 

“Do you yield?” she asked pressing the sword against his neck. 

“I-I yield!” he shouted. She smiled and removed her sword. The crowd was silent in awe while the Vagabonds were cheering. Jess gave a small bow. 

“Thank you for this wonderful experience.” She helped the knight stand up and waved to the crowd. The king chuckled and looked towards his friend. 

“So, what do you think so far?” he said. 

“Well that one is terrifying, but looks to have a kind heart. Very powerful as well.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ryan stood up to address the crowd. “May the next combatants step forward!” 

Tabi walked forward and waved to the crowd as she went. The knight she was facing raised his brow in confusion. Jess passed by her and patted her shoulder wishing her good luck. Tabi nodded and gave the knight a warm smile. They raised their swords and waited for the signal. Once it was given, the knight went in for the attack. He wasn’t going to fall victim to scare tactics like the last night. However, when he went to strike the girl, she simply moved out of the way. He tried to hit her again, but she got away once again. If you closer paid attention, you could tell that the girl was dancing around the knight. She was almost impossible to hit. When the knight found an opening, he took it. Tabi blocked it and went on the offensive. Her attacks were swift and the knight had trouble keeping up with her. She ended up side swiping his legs and caused him to fall. His sword went skidding across the floor. Tabi’s sword was at his chest. He held his hands up in surrender. 

“I yield,” he said while panting. She smiled and helped him up. Jack chuckled. 

“You have a lively one there,” he commented. Ryan nodded. 

“She does love to dance.” Ryan stood up once again. 

“The next match shall be a two team battle. May the combatants step forward.” 

Bailey and Ness stepped forward as Tabi went to join Jess on the sidelines. The two were cracking jokes with each other while the knights placed their swords in front of them. They had looks of annoyance on their faces. Ness took notice of this. 

“Why the long faces?” he asked. One of the knight sneered. 

“Because of you and your friends, people don’t seem to respect us knights anymore. It’s our job to protect the king, not yours,” one of them said. Bailey shrugged. 

“We just did what we thought was right. That’s all. We love our king just as much as you do,” she said. 

“You’ve proven to be a distraction to our king. He sneaks off to spend time with you and out of our watchful eyes.” 

“And into ours. We’re just citizens who want to protect their king.” 

“The let’s have our swords do the talking then,” the other knight said. The Vagabonds nodded and raised their swords. The king gave the signal and they began their spar. The knights were holding nothing back. For every opening present, the knights took it. The Vagabonds did the same while watching each other's back. The battle grew intense as the fight went on. However, the Vagabonds showed superior teamwork. They attacked together and stayed out of each other’s way. One of the knights ended up accidentally blocking the other knight’s attack. The Vagabonds took the opportunity to strike their arms and cause them to drop their swords. They kicked the swords on opposite sides of the arena. The two separated and blocked the paths to the swords. That didn’t stop the knights. The charged at the Vagabonds only to be tripped. The fell to the ground and landed on their faces. The two of them stepped on the knights’ back and prevented them from standing back up. 

“Yield?” Ness asked. The knights cursed. 

“Yield.” The Vagabonds smiled and helped the knights stand. The crowd cheered. 

“That was an excellent performance,” Ryan said as he approached them. They bowed before him and Jack. Ryan signaled for them to stand. “You all showed great skills in your matches. It’s nice to know we have many who work to protect our kingdom and not afraid to have a little fun while they’re at it.” Bailey chuckled and allowed the king to continue. 

“I must say I’m impressed. You seem like an equal match for my Wardens. I’m sure they’d be happy to spar against you.” The Vagabonds nodded. 

“Sounds like fun,” Ness said as Jess and Tabi joined them. 

“We have an obvious winner here, but I would like to commend you all for giving us such a wonderful match. That being said, congratulations to the Vagabonds!” The crowd cheered. The Vagabonds chuckled. 

“It was an honor, my king. May you and King Jack like to join us at the MadHouse for a celebration? The knights are invited as well.” The knights blinked in surprise. King Ryan nodded. 

“I would be delighted.” 

The night ended with the kings and knights being captured by the warm atmosphere of the MadHouse tavern. Jack had to admit that he felt the same way with his wardens. He was happy Ryan had found a community that treats him like a friend instead of a king. The knights began to appreciate this fact as well. The tavern was very welcoming. The Vagabonds were a family and offered this kindness to all who entered the tavern. No one the king liked to hang out with them. The same was in reverse. They saw the king for both the Mad King and King Ryan. He showed great kindness to them and they were happy to serve. 

As far as the knights were concerned, the Vagabonds were great allies to the kingdom of Deasaich droch-rùnach.

**Author's Note:**

> Glòrmhor Feusag = Glorious Beard in Scots Gaelic
> 
> Uilebheist Làraidh = Monster Truck in Scots Gaelic
> 
> ..... at least according to Google Translate. Hope you guys like what you read. Sorry if there were major mistakes in my grammar or spelling that I didn't catch.


End file.
